


Patience

by NathTE



Series: Dreamland // One-Shot shop [OPEN] [1]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff, Kitten Nammie, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathTE/pseuds/NathTE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby-cat Taehyun can’t wait for his Daddy Seungyoon get back from work. A present? What present? Maybe just a hot distraction to let Daddy out of Baby-cat radar, after all the baby need to learn to have some patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Patience  
> Ship: KangNam  
> Genre: Smut/Smutty  
> Prompt: Daddy X Cute Sassy Kitten  
> This story is dedicated to: GDsVICPWingz that requested it from me.
> 
> Posted on AFF as well.

Taehyun was impatient. He was chewing his bottom lip with vigor to stop himself of cursing under his breath. He wanted his Daddy. Now! But of course he was still stuck at work, as always.

 

He jumped out of the couch he was seated for at least one hour while waiting for Seungyoon, ready to walk out of that door to look for him, when he heard the pin code of their house being typed and soon the sound of the door unlocking. He didn’t give the chance of Seungyoon finish closing the door, he jumped on him clinging like the baby cat he was.

 

Seungyoon held him, startled by his baby behavior.

 

“Daddy! I missed you” he hid his face in the crook of Seungyoon’s neck, nuzzling him.

 

Seungyoon chuckled and still holding Taehyun, he took off his shoes and finally entered their house, walking in the direction of the couch Taehyun was seating before, trying to put him there. But Taehyun didn’t want to let go of him.

 

“Baby, I know you miss Daddy, but you need to let go.” Taehyun scoffed, but did what he asked, glaring at the smiling Seungyoon.

 

“So evil!” Seungyoon chuckled again and ruffled Taehyun’s hair, making the younger one pout.

 

Who would know that the strict editor-in-chief of Southth Art Magazine would be like this at home. A Baby. Taehyun was well respected, and know by his professionalism, to be a strict, yet fair boss, and very good at his work. He was always seen with tailored suits, his hair always well combed and in an impeccable style, his office was the tidiest of the magazine, his work impeccable. He was always serious, cracking some jokes sometimes, but always composed.

 

But at home, he turned out to be that fluffy ball of need. All because of Seungyoon, the musical producer with irreverent smile, nagging impulses, with crazy hair styles, piercings in his hears, leather jackets, skinny jeans, that old guitar, and that voice that make Taehyun go crazy. Seungyoon was fair know in the musical industry for having a great ear for songs and how to compose and produce them. He was known to be the wild guy, although he was lot mature when people get to know him, and a lot more shy and humble than people would expect of someone of such a fame. But he was Taehyun’s Daddy.

 

Taehyun watched Seungyoon go back to the door to leave his work things and went to where he was, reaching a hand to touch him, but Taehyun dodged his hand. Seungyoon smiled, and advanced again.

 

“Come here Baby, Daddy have a present for you.” He said with a tempting tone. Taehyun looked at him with the corner of his eyes, still playing indifference. Seungyoon shook his head with a glint of amusement in his brown eyes. “Come here” he said again, and this time didn’t wait for Taehyun answer grabbing him and bringing him to his arms and seating him at his lap, with Taehyun squealing in surprise.

 

“DADDY!” Taehyun slapped Seungyoon chest, trying to hide his smile.

 

The older one grabbed his hands and with that smile that always made Taehyun insane, he said:

 

“I missed Baby a lot too, lots and lots.” Seungyoon approached theirs faces capturing Taehyun’s lips with his plump ones. The younger one surrendered himself at the kiss corresponding it eagerly, soon Seungyoon was freeing his hands to move his hands to his butt to grab it and bring Taehyun closer to him, making the younger one open his mouth to let out a moan that seemed so much like a meow, what the older one used to invade his mouth with his tongue.

 

Their kiss was turning into something desperate, Taehyun hands was already on Seungyoon hair pulling it a bit to angulate it so he could have more access at his Daddy mouth. Seungyoon was squeezing his Baby’s ass and grinding their crotches, what made both moan in each other mouths. The necessity for air made them separate their mouths, both breathless, but Seungyoon didn’t stop to move their bodies in that friction so needed. Taehyun grabbed his Daddy’s shoulders for support, his eyes half closed while another moan or meow, difficult to say, escaped his mouth. Seungyoon’s hungry lips started to travel onto Taehyun’s exposed neck.

 

“Da-Daddy…” He grasped for air. “You… You said you…” he moaned while Seungyoon intensified the movement of their bodies. “… Have a present… Fuck!” Taehyun couldn’t avoid the curse when Seungyoon bit the base of his neck and sucked hard.

 

Seungyoon stopped sucking to continue to distribute kisses on Taehyun’s neck going up to capture Taehyun’s lips with his again, this time giving him a gentler kiss and smirking.

 

“I am your present, Babby.” Taehyun stopped in his tracks to look at Seungyoon in disbelief. What made Seungyoon laugh with his body shaking and all.

 

Taehyun could free himself from Seungyoon and with an angry sound he slapped his Daddy arms that was reaching for him again and started to leave in direction of their room. But he was stopped by the strong arms of Seungyoon holding him in place.

 

“Let me go Daddy!” Taehyun said trying to wiggle his way out of Seungyoon’s arms and stomping his feet like the baby he was at home, with Seungyoon specifically.

 

“No way Kitty, Daddy won’t let go.” Seungyoon said with his voice hoarse with desire. “You always get so sexy when you are this so sassy… Feisty…” He whispered, rubbing his erection hidden by his skinny jeans on Taehyun’s ass. “I want to eat you so bad…” he bit Taehyun’s ear.

 

The younger one was biting his bottom lip to avoid any moan at that moment. He needed to play a bit more with his Daddy. He tried to free himself again, but this time purposely wiggling his butt in certain way to rub more strongly at Seungyoon’s erection.

 

“You tease…” Seungyoon said through gritted teeth, one of his hands going south on Taehyun’s body until it reached Taehyun own erection rubbing it with his hand above the loose pants the younger one was using. “Two can play this game, you know right Baby?” Seungyoon stroked it in a very slow motion making Taehyun bit his bottom lip harder, he could feel the metallic taste of blood in his mouth.

 

Seungyoon continued his slow stroke on the younger one shaft and rubbing his erection on Taehyun’s ass more vigorously. The elder licked the back of his Baby’s ear and then whispered:

 

“I will fuck you against that wall, Baby…” He bit the tip of the younger ear. Taehyun left out the breath he was holding, and reached the arm that was circling his waist and scratched letting the marks of his nails on the white skin of his Daddy. Seungyoon pressed his body even harder on his and bit the ear again with more force. “My baby cat is appearing…” his voice was even more hoarse than before, if it was possible.

 

Seungyoon stopped stroking Taehyun’s member through his cloths, almost pulling out a protest from his Baby’s mouth, but Taehyun could contain it. But he wasn’t retreating, no, he lifted his hand a bit to infiltrate it inside the loose pants his lover was using to grab it with his bare hands and now playing with it without any barrier. This time Taehyun couldn’t contain his peculiar moan that seemed so much like a meow. The younger even purred in satisfaction.

 

Seungyoon chuckled in silence, and still continued what he was doing, satisfied with himself. He started to move forward, pushing Taehyun in direction of the wall, pressing him there. He stopped rubbing his member on Taehyun’s ass

 

“Now Kitty-cat, you won’t escape me…” Seungyoon said with a hint of command in his voice. “Or Daddy will punish you, understood Baby?” he asked serious, although his voice was shaking a bit with desire. Taehyun nodded his head in agreement, forgetting his game, he just could think in how much he wanted to feel his Daddy inside him.

 

“Pwease~” he basically meowed wiggling his butt to have that fiction between their bodies again.

 

“What?” Seungyoon asked moving his hands in Taehyun’s member painfully slowly, he licked the back of the younger year again. The Baby purred again and grabbed the arm that was maintaining him on his place, digging his nails on the soft skin of Seungyoon’s arm.

 

“I want…” he moaned. “I want Daddy’s dick inside me…” He purred satisfied when he felt Seungyoon rubbing his erection on his ass in response at his movements and words. “Right now!” he said marking Seungyoon even more with his nails.

 

Seungyoon groaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure stopping his actions to finally lower Taehyun’s loose pants freeing his erection and letting Seungyoon see the perfect cheeks of his Baby’s ass. Seungyoon slapped, seeing with pleasure the pink color appears in the white skin, while Taehyun left out a squeak. Taehyun was leaning in the wall to keep himself stable without Seungyoon’s arm around him.

 

“Daddy!” he said desperately.

 

“Patience is a virtue, Baby.” Seungyoon said squeezing one of Taehyun’s ass cheeks. While he directed the other to Taehyun’s mouth, parting his lips with his fingers to put them inside that hot cavity, turning his Baby’s face so he could see him. Taehyun sucked his Daddy’s fingers like he would be sucking his member, licking it and bobbing his head a bit, coating them with saliva. “Good…Boy” Seungyoon sighed while he kept his eyes in his Baby’s moves with too much interest.

 

The elder circled his arm on Taehyun’s waist again to reach for the neglected member that was pulsing when he finally grabbed it receiving a muffled moan in answer, he continued to stroke it with care in the same intensity Taehyun would suck his fingers. When Seungyoon felt this was enough he took out his fingers out of his mouth with saliva dripping a bit in the process.

 

“Now is my time to have some fun, don’t you think Baby?” he asked with an almost evil smirk in his full lips.

 

“Daddy… Hurry!” Taehyun whined. Seungyoon chuckled and went forward pressing a tender kiss in his lips.

 

“Patience Baby…” he said when he backed again, releasing Taehyun’s erection to now concentrate his attention in his ass.

 

With care Seungyoon pulled one of Taehyun’s ass cheeks so he could see his entrance, and he approached one of the fingers coated with saliva and played with his entrance, Taehyun whined and wiggled his ass wanting more. Seungyoon gave it to him, he entered one of his fingers is entrance, Taehyun left a cry of pleasure leave his lips, the elder pressed his body on the younger and pressed him more at the wall trusting his finger in his ass.

 

“Moan to me Kitten” he whispered in Taehyun’s ear, the younger one did as he asked meowing, receiving this time one more finger to accompany the other one that was entering him, Seungyoon curved his fingers to reach a certain spot he knew would make his baby lose himself.

 

And was what happened, Taehyun left out another of his peculiar moans and wiggled his ass with will making the contact intensify, with a pleased smile Seungyoon entered his other finger in Taehyun’s ass preparing him to finally receive what he deserved.

 

“You are such a good boy, Baby… Daddy is so proud.” He said, while with his other hand struggled to free himself of his pants, opening his jeans and lowering it just to finally free his throbbing member.

 

“Daddy…” Taehyun moaned and wiggled his butt a bit more, but soon he left a cry when Seungyoon took his fingers out. “Please…”

 

Seungyoon didn’t take much to attend his demand, he guided his erection at his entrance teasing it for a bit with the tip of his member, Taehyun whined again and tried to reach Seungyoon’s hand without success. With a chuckle Seungyoon finally entered him with all his extension, making the younger whimper in pain and pleasure.

 

Soon he started to me his body, making his member go in and out of Taehyun in a swift move, and like this still clothed with just the parts of interest out, they had their way with each other. Seungyoon went ahead again, to start kissing the back of Taehyun’s neck smiling at every moan and meow he heard coming from Taheyun’s mouth.

 

He increased his tempo while thrusting on Taehyun, and the younger one followed him moving his hip in the same pace. Soon both were two grunting figures looking for their own relieve, their bodies moving in their own dance looking for the right place. Seungyoon grabbed one of Taehyun’s legs and pushed it up so he could angulate his body so he could hit that special place, when he could finally find it he was recompensed by the choking sound of his kitten and the movement of his hips turning something erratic, his walls pressuring his member the way he knew he would finally reach his orgasm soon.

 

Seungyoon increased the pace of his hips, hitting that spot with precision multiple times, Taehyun chocked again, but some strangled meows come from his mouth. His walls were pressing Seungyoon’s member even more, making the older one grunt and bit the same place at the base of Taehyun’s neck he had bit earlier. It was the last straw for the younger one that with a last long meow he came hard, pressuring Seungyoon’s member in such a way that with few thrusts later the elder came as hard as him, both of them leaning on the wall breathless.

 

They stayed in that position for a few minutes before Seungyoon put Taehyun’s leg down again, and started kiss his Baby’s neck with care, he smiled when he felt Taehyun purr and lean his body on him. He moved back, to finally get out from Taehyun, hearing his Baby protest. Taehyun missed immediately the body of his lover on his, but soon he felt his arms at him again, one of his arms passed under his legs and the other held his back when he lifted him to carry him in their room.

 

Seungyoon went with him in their bathroom, putting him on the ground again.

 

“Let’s take a bath Baby, you made a mess…” Seungyoon said with a smug smile in his lips seeing how the cloths of Taehyun was dirty by their activity.

 

Taehyun nodded raising his arms ups and so Seungyoon pulled the shirt out throwing it at the dirty clothes basket, he did the same with the pants and briefs, leaving the younger one naked in the middle of the room. Seungyoon went to the bathtub filling it with hot water and a bit of cold water so they could enter there. He went back to Taehyun smiling taking a few strands of hair struck in his forehead, to right after cup his face.

 

“I love you Baby-cat” he said pecking the bruised lips of his lover. Taehyun purred satisfied.

 

“I love you too Daddy” He answered, making Seungyoon smile grow bigger, and then he left his face to grab his hands and lead him to the bathtub, closing the taps and making the younger enter the warm waters.

 

Seungyoon took his clothes out too throwing them onto the dirty clothes basket and followed his lover into the bathtub, resting his back at the opposite side his Baby was seated, looking into his eyes, legs tangled. They were in a comfortable silence for a moment when Taehyun seemed to remember something and with a frown he turned to speak.

 

“Daddy… You said you have a present for me! And I don’t believe is just you…” he said puffing his cheeks at the end and crossing his arms. Seungyoon chuckled and shook his head and reached went forward to meet his Baby.

 

“Patience Kitty-cat” he said and captured Taehyun’s lips with his before his boyfriend tried to say anything else, smirking just to think in the velvet box he had prepared to him hidden on his things.

 

He would let that for another occasion, for now he would just enjoy his Taehyun. Yes, he had all the time that night. All of it.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Well… Here is the first complete request. Huhuhuhu And Is my first finished smut scene ever! And I have started some, and others I just did the tease part, so… But here it is. I hope is not bad hahahaha
> 
> So this thread will work like this, I will write the requested stories, so if you have any tiny idea, any prompt, go to the Request form and fill it and I will write it. Okay?
> 
> Leave me some comments if you liked hehehe And kudos!
> 
> See you soon, Nath :*


End file.
